vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lions of Tsavo (Bob Gymlan)
Summary The Lions of Tsavo are the main antagonists of the story "The FULL Story of the Man-Eating Lions of Tsavo" and the main protagonists of the sequel, "Lions of Tsavo vs. Raptor Pack". The Lions of Tsavo are a pair of lions that terrorized a group of workers in Africa that was lead by John Henry Patterson. Over about a year, the lions killed about 300 people, and injured a few more. They were eventually killed by Patterson, and due to their hate they were granted the "honor" of going to hell. Due to being uncontrollable, however, they caused chaos in the dimension. Lucifer grew tired of this and banished them from Hell and death. Due to him being lazy when banishing them, the pair of man-eating lions ended up in prehistory. That is were they would run into and become enemies with a group of Deinonychus, as they had killed an eaten a few of their members. They were eventually trapped by the hyper-intelligent dinosaurs, though since they couldn't die their spirits float in the void of the living for eternity. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Lions of Tsavo, the Maneaters (The First Maneater and the Second Maneater), the Maneaters of Tsavo, Death in the Tall Grass, Blood on the Breeze, Legend, Legion, Knife in the Back, Midnight Screams, Wrath, Ghost in the Darkness, ghosts, spirits, devils, FMNH 23970 and FMNH 23969 Origin: Bob Gymlan (Specifically "The FULL Story of the Man-Eating Lions of Tsavo" and "Lions of Tsavo vs. Raptor Pack") Gender: Males Age: 3-8 during The FULL Story of the Man-Eating Lions of Tsavo (They are fully grown adult lions), higher at the beginning of Lions of Tsavo vs. Raptor Pack (Spent an unknown amount of time in hell), over 110 million years old for their spirits at the end of Lions of Tsavo vs. Raptor Pack (After their bodies were destroyed, their spirits were living to present day) Classification: Evil lions Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Of sight, smell, and hearing), Stealth Mastery (The lions primary ability, used to avoid detection by even predatory animals like Deinonychus), Natural Weaponry (Claws and teeth), Supernatural Luck (One time a lion was trapped, all the shots fired from close range missed and even shot the trap, releasing the lion. Another time when John Henry Patterson had a clear shot, his gun unexpectedly jammed. A lion climbed over the thorny man-made structure designed to keep them out, and stood in clear sight for a long while, with skilled soldiers firing at it, but ultimately missing every time), Surface Scaling (Shown to be able to skillfully climb the walls created to keep them out of a camp on multiple occasions), Immortality (Type 5; They were bound from death by the Devil. This isn't combat applicable, as their bodies can still "die" and be broken), Non-Corporeal (For their pseudo-spiritual forms after their physical bodies deteriorate), Acrobatics, Non-Physical Interaction (Could harm spirits in hell), Berserk Mode (Go into an angered state occasionally, which reduces their rational thinking), Resistance to Pain (Are able to shrug off pain, the Second Maneater even being able to continue to fight after having his back broken by an Ankylosaurus-like dinosaur) possibly Fire (As shown when attacked with burning pieces of wood) Attack Potency: Wall level (They were killing gazelle, imballa, and African Buffalo. Casually killed 300 people, tearing many of them apart to the point of being unrecognizable. Comparable to real male lions, if not a bit stronger as just the First Maneater messered about nine feet long and most male lions measure from only 5.6-8.2 feet in length) Speed: Superhuman (Can run 50 mph at best) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Easily overpowered humans and Deinonychus) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Killed five Deinonychus easily. Where causing issues in hell, tormenting demons and tormented souls alike being considered too much for the Devil) Durability: Wall level (Were able to tank multiple bullets and keep on coming. Climbing over and through thorny walls didn't slow the lions. Having rocks and torches thrown at them were completely ignored. Were barely hurt by any of the attacks of the Deinonychus, even saying that their attacks were about as damaging as the thorn bushes) Stamina: High (Comparable to normal lions, can continue to fight even with a broken back) Range: Extended melee range via size Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average (Was able to understand those in Hell as well as raptors when both seemingly could not understand the lions. Are skilled strategists, at least when they are not angry, though it is usually only the First Maneater who has an issue with this. They were able to sneak into a camp after killing people for months without ever being stopped. Were able to take on highly intelligent raptors, though they are less clever than them) Weaknesses: None Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Bob Gymlan Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Hunters Category:Murderers Category:Monsters Category:Evil Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Comedy Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Duos Category:Cats